Alguém como você
by Plim Plom
Summary: Ela era uma nerd tímida e desajustada. Ele era um cara vazio e arrogante. Eles eram simplesmente feitos um para o outro, mas parece que alguém teria de dar uma mãozinha para que aquilo desse certo... fazendo com que eles trocassem de corpo um com o outro.
1. Verdade ou desafio?

**Alguém como você**

**1. Verdade ou Desafio?**

**Eu realmente não** entendo qual é o problema em querer ficar em casa em uma sexta-feira à noite. Quero dizer, só porque eu tenho dezessete anos e toda a juventude pela frente significa que eu preciso sair, conhecer pessoas e me divertir?

Eu não acho.

Mas parece que a Tenten, minha melhor – e, na real, uma das únicas – amiga não compartilha comigo essa opinião.

- Hinata, pelo amor de DEUS – berrou ela ao telefone, tão alto que eu tive de afastá-lo da minha orelha para manter meus tímpanos a salvo. – Você TEM que vir comigo para essa festa!

- Não tenho não – retruquei, revirando os olhos. Verdade senhor, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso? Eu sempre fui uma criança obediente, comi todos os meus legumes e nunca fui para a cama sem escovar os dentes ou tomar banho. Minhas notas são excelentes e nunca fiz sexo com estranhos na rua; não bebo nem uso drogas. Então por que diabos as pessoas não podem simplesmente me deixar em paz? – Você vai se divertir bem mais sem a minha companhia, Tenten-san. Eu tenho mesmo de ler _Romeu e Julieta_ para a minha análise oral na semana que vem.

- Sabe, é por isso que você tem essa fama de nerd lá na escola.

É, ela tem razão. Eu tenho fama de nerd na minha escola.

Bem, e daí? Isso não quer dizer nada. Hoje em dia qualquer pessoa que estuda um pouquinho mais do que os outros é considerada nerd. Isso não significa necessariamente que eu não tenha uma vida social intensa ou que eu não goste de me divertir. Porque eu adoro me divertir.

De verdade. Eu adoro.

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu não tenho uma vida social intensa – meus únicos amigos de verdade são a Tenten, o Lee e a Sakura, e eu definitivamente sou uma das pessoas mais impopulares de toda a escola. E sabe a parte sobre a diversão? É, acho que não é todo mundo que considera divertido ficar em casa em uma sexta-feira à noite estudando literatura inglesa para as provas de fim de ano.

Ah, qual é! Me deixe em paz, está bem? Gosto é igual bunda. Cada um tem a sua.

- Além do mais, suas notas estão perfeitas – continuou Tenten. – Meu Deus, o que é que você está querendo? Entrar para Harvard?

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em Dartmouth – respondi, brincando. – Mas acho que Harvard não seria assim tão ruim.

O que acabou sendo uma coisa totalmente errada para se dizer, porque Tenten ficou furiosa – provavelmente com a perspectiva de que eu havia acabado de tirar uma com a cara dela – e desligou o telefone na minha cara. Verdade, é realmente impressionante o que é que a intimidade que você dá aos seus amigos faz com o respeito deles por você.

O que minha furiosa amiga parecia não compreender é que eu realmente não sou do tipo que vai a festas como aquela – que, aliás, era na casa de Yamanaka Ino, uma das garotas mais populares do colégio – para beber e curtir uma social com os amigos. Em primeiro lugar, eu nem mesmo saberia como me comportar em um evento desse tipo porque, é claro, eu nunca havia participado de um. E, depois, eu nem bebo. Também não tenho o costume de ficar com desconhecidos apenas por ficar e não tenho coordenação motora o suficiente para dançar.

Então, me diz, o que pombas eu iria fazer por lá?

De modo que não fiquei nem um pouco chateada por Tenten desligar na minha cara. Em vez disso, coloquei o telefone de volta no meu criado mudo e voltei a pegar o livro que eu estava lendo antes de ser interrompida, feliz e satisfeita. Ouvi quando Neji, o meu primo que mora com a gente desde que o pai dele morreu (parênteses para dizer que Neji e eu somos praticamente irmãos – e nos tratamos como tal, obrigada) saiu da garagem com seu carro super maneiro, provavelmente a caminho da festa já mencionada, sem ao menos me perguntar se eu queria uma carona.

Acho que ele já sabia que a resposta seria não.

Só que, se eu esperava passar a noite toda no sossego da minha casa, podia esquecer. Isso porque, vinte minutos depois de eu recomeçar a leitura, a porta do meu quarto se abriu e ninguém menos do que a Tenten apareceu na soleira, maquiada e perfumada dos pés à cabeça em seus saltos estratosféricos, pronta para me arrastar de pijama e pantufas pela rua afora se eu continuasse insistindo na ideia de ficar dentro de casa.

- O que é isso – berrava ela, tirando roupas e mais roupas do meu closet e atirando-as em minha cama para que eu as experimentasse –, você não pode viver enfurnada nesse quarto! Não pode continuar a ser essa coisa branca, triste, solitária, que não vai a festas, que não fica com ninguém..

Certo. Como se fosse culpa minha ser branca como eu sou. Pior – como se ir aquela estúpida festa no meio da noite fosse acrescentar algum bronzeado à minha pele.

E, depois, não é como se eu nunca quisesse ficar com ninguém. Só que o garoto que eu realmente queria não dava sinais de compartilhar esse interesse comigo.

Isso foi o que eu pensei. O que eu disse, ou melhor, choraminguei, foi:

- Tenten-san, eu não quero iiiiiiiiir.

Mas Tenten simplesmente ignorou os meus apelos e escolheu um vestidinho preto que meu pai me deu uns seis meses atrás para ir ao enterro de um parente aleatório de quem eu sequer sabia o nome, mas que eu nunca tinha tido coragem de usar porque era curto e decotado demais nas costas para o meu gosto.

- Use este – disse, com um sorriso malicioso que me deu medo. – Quem sabe, se você estiver muito gata e sexy, o idiota do Naruto chega em você esta noite?

Pois é, sabe o garoto que eu mencionei que eu gostava? É esse mesmo. Esse que a Tenten chamou de idiota.

Bom, para começo de conversa, o Naruto-kun não é nenhum idiota. Ele só é meio bobinho, mas de um jeito divertido. As pessoas ficam pegando no pé dele só porque ele vive de bom humor e sempre fala as coisas que vêm na cabeça dele sem pensar muito a respeito. Todo mundo diz que isso é burrice.

Eu prefiro chamar de, hum, espontaneidade.

Quase desmaiei de vergonha, de tão vermelha que fiquei. Era golpe baixo da Tenten usar o nome do Naruto-kun para me convencer a sair de casa daquela maneira. Quero dizer, não que eu pensasse que Naruto realmente tivesse alguma intenção de ficar comigo ou coisa do tipo. Até onde eu sei ele nunca me notou dessa maneira. E por que deveria? Eu não passo da priminha nerd de um dos melhores amigos dele, afinal de contas.

Além do mais, acho que ele gosta é da Sakura-san. Mas isso é só suposição.

- E-ele não v-vai chegar – balbuciei, tentando, sem sucesso, disfarçar meu embaraço. – Você s-sabe muito bem disso, Tenten-san.

- Não sei de nada disso. Só sei que, se você não colocar esse vestido em exatamente... – ela conferiu o relógio de pulso. – cinco minutos, eu mesma arranco esse seu pijama de vovó e visto você à força.

Cara, não brinca. A garota é um verdadeiro ditador facista! De modo que eu fui depressinha para o banheiro e troquei de roupa. Falando sério, a Tenten pode ser muito assustadora quando quer. Além do mais, acho que ela bate com força, porque o Lee sempre chora depois de apanhar dela.

Abri a porta morrendo de vergonha, me sentindo exposta e desajeitada.

- Você está linda – garantiu Tenten, quando eu disse que precisava colocar mais algumas peças de roupa antes de ousar mostrar a cara em público. – Sexy sem ser vulgar. Só passa um pouco de blush para disfarçar essa palidez. Parece uma defunta que esqueceram de enterrar.

Meu Deus. Isso é que é botar a gente para cima.

Enfim, depois de muito maquiar, pentear, perfumar e produzir, saímos de casa por volta das onze horas da noite. Obviamente não poderíamos mais pegar carona com Neji, já que ele já havia ido, de modo que tivemos de chamar um táxi para não acordar o meu pai. Não que ele fosse se importar de me ver saindo para uma festa em nosso bairro, mas nunca se sabe. Ele costuma ficar uma fera quando a gente o acorda no meio da noite por conta de coisas que ele considera bobagens.

A casa de Yamanaka Ino ficava a uns nove quarteirões da minha. Fiquei chocada ao ver o recinto lotado de pessoas que eu jamais havia visto na vida – o que é bem estranho, já que a cidade onde eu vivo é aproximadamente do tamanho de um ovo e todo mundo por lá se conhece – e todas aquelas luzes se projetando através das janelas de vidro da fachada da casa, a música tão alta que devia explodir os tímpanos de quem ousasse aproximar-se mais do que a cinco metros de distância das caixas de som. Meu Deus, pensei, será que os pais daquela garota sabiam que ela estava se aproveitando da viagem de negócios deles para transformar a casa em um cabaré adolescente? Era inacreditável.

Acho que o pavor ficou bem evidente em meus olhos, já que a Tenten imediatamente agarrou o meu braço e me expeliu (expeliu, não há outra palavra para descrever) para fora do táxi mais rápido do que você poderia dizer _tequila_. Acho que ela sacou que eu estava prestes a oferecer cem pratas ao taxista apenas para que ele me levasse de volta para casa o mais depressa possível.

- Tenten-san, pelo a-amor de Paul McCartney, n-não me faça entrar ali! – solucei, abraçando uma das palmeiras (palmeiras! Dá para acreditar?) do jardim para não ser arrastada por minha furiosa amiga para os portais do inferno.

- Ai, Hinata! Deixa de ser tão caipira! – gritou ela, me puxando para que eu soltasse a pobre árvore. – É só uma festa. Só tem gente legal lá dentro, eu prometo. Olha, a Sakura já me mandou umas novecentas mensagens perguntando onde a gente está. Larga logo essa planta!

Larguei. Não sem certa hesitação, já sabendo que me arrependeria amargamente de ceder aos caprichos da Tenten-san, mas larguei, e, com o máximo de dignidade possível – um pouco ofendida por ter sido chamada de caipira, coisa que, obviamente, eu não sou – a acompanhei para dentro da festa da mãe Joana.

Cara, que medo que eu fiquei quando vi toda a produção que a Ino havia providenciado para a festa. Tinha tudo. A garota tinha contratado DJ, garçom, dançarino, técnico para instalar todas aquelas luzes coloridas em sua sala de estar, cartomante...

Não. Não estou brincando. A louca contratou uma cartomante para atender, em um dos quartos do segundo andar da casa, seus convidados mais supersticiosos. Estou falando sério.

Cara. Que tipo de gente contrata uma cartomante para uma _festa_?

De qualquer modo, logo encontramos a Sakura perto da piscina, tomando aquele ponche carregado de álcool e espiando o tal do Uchiha Sasuke por cima da bebida. Ela é apaixonada por esse cara, tipo, desde que tem ovários. Aliás, todas as meninas da escola têm uma paixão (não tão) secreta por ele ou pelo Neji-nii-san.

E, bem, por que não teriam? Quero dizer, exatamente como Yamanaka Ino, eles eram dois dos adolescentes mais populares de toda a vila porque, também exatamente como Yamanaka Ino, eram simplesmente bonitos demais. Neji e Uchiha Sasuke só andavam com as pessoas mais descoladas do lugar, e viviam por aí com garotas fantásticas em suas sandálias Jimmy Choo de saltos altos. Os dois compravam casualmente garrafas de Heineken por aí sem se preocupar em mostrar a identidade, pelo amor de Deus.

Eu nunca troquei mais do que duas palavras com o Uchiha, mesmo ele sendo meu vizinho, de modo que não posso dizer que ele seja uma pessoa ruim. Mas, não sei, tenho a impressão de que ele é um cara muito, muito arrogante. Só que as garotas não ligam a mínima para isso. Acho até que consideram a arrogância dele "um charme a mais".

Vai entender o que se passa na cabeça dessas loucas.

- Hinata, como assim, para tudo! – berrou minha amiga de cabelo cor-de-rosa ao me ver. – Que roupa é essa?

Corei até a sola do pé, desconfortável. Provavelmente eu estava parecendo uma piranha.

- A Tenten-san m-me obrigou a v-vestir – gaguejei.

- Pois fez muito bem, Tenten – retrucou Sakura, dando tapinhas no ombro da Tenten como se estivesse dando os parabéns ou coisa parecida. – Acho que eu nunca vi a Hinata vestindo alguma coisa tão... sexy. Não se preocupe, você não está piranha nem vulgar.

- O-obrigada – gaguejei. Acho que sexy era melhor do que piranha. Ou otária.

Dali a pouco um garçom passou ao nosso lado e, não contente em apenas oferecer, depositou uma taça de um líquido transparente que eu tinha bastante certeza que era alcoólico na minha mão e outra na da Tenten, saindo antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou devolver a taça a ele.

Sakura sorriu um pouquinho ao ver o meu olhar icrédulo.

- Regras da Ino – disse ela. – A louca disse que não quer saber de ninguém de mãos abanando na festa dela.

Oh. Certo. Agora a garota queria mandar nos convidados e obrigá-los a beber. Fantástico.

Claro que eu não bebi. Para falar a verdade, passei a maior parte da festa andando de um lado para o outro atrás daquelas duas (infelizmente Lee-san não pôde ir, coisa que achei um saco, já que ele era meu companheiro eterno de conversas sobre filmes engraçados enquanto as meninas falavam sobre garotos) e fazendo força para não morrer de chateação no meio de toda aquela merda.

Merda, sim. E que o recato vá de mala e cuia para a puta que o pariu.

Eu estava chateada porque Naruto-kun só havia se aproximado de nós para falar com a Sakura a respeito do quanto ela estava bonita e blablablá, estava cansada de todo aquele barulho ensurdecedor e estava, acima de tudo, morrendo de vontade de ir embora para casa. Já ia ligar para o ponto de táxi para que mandassem um carro para me buscar (eu não pediria a Neji para me levar, já que, da última vez em que eu o havia visto, ele parecia estar se divertindo à beça com uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes – se bem que também podia ser um dos caras desconhecidos, já que ele estava de costas e eu não vi direito) quando, olhando para uma rodinha de pessoas que havia se formado em um canto mais vazio da sala de estar, Sakura sugeriu, toda animada:

- Por que não jogamos verdade ou desafio com o pessoal?

Se tem um jogo que eu odeio é 'verdade ou desafio'. Quero dizer, ele não passa de uma desculpa idiota para as pessoas se beijarem sem correr o risco de levar um fora. Francamente, qual é a graça de ficar com alguém que só está com você por causa de um desafio?

- Nem vem! – tentei falar o mais alto possível para ser ouvida, por causa da música alta. – Esse jogo é idiota. Eu quero ir embora.

Tenten, porém, começou a me arrastar em direção ao grupo.

- Vamos, Hinata! Vai ser divertido.

- Aposto que alguém vai fazer você ficar com a anta do Naruto como consequência, se você jogar. – Sakura piscou para mim. – Todo mundo acha super-bonitinha essa sua paixonite por ele.

Ah, certo. Pois é, eu já mencionei que todo mundo da escola já parece ter sacado os meus, hum, sentimentos em relação ao Naruto-kun? Pois é.

Maravilhoso, não?

Mas eu sabia perfeitamente bem que Sakura só queria participar daquele estúpido jogo para ter uma chance de beijar o Uchiha, e só queria que eu participasse junto porque...

Bem, para eu não ficar sobrando, acho.

- Gente, por favor – pedi com a voz mais manhosa que pude para ver se amolecia o coração daquelas duas carrascas. – Eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras. Eu fico com vergonha. Deixem eu ir para casa, está bem?

Elas se entreolharam em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois gritaram em uníssono, "NÃO."

- Olha aqui, Hinata, você não vai ter que fazer nada de mais, se não quiser – garantiu Sakura, assumindo a tarefa de me puxar para a roda. – Só experimente, tá legal? Com um pouco de sorte, a garrafa nem aponta para você.

- Isso aí. Tem um bocado de gente jogando – disse Tenten. – Fica de boa e relaxa aí.

Está vendo por que eu não queria ir àquela maldita festa?

O pior é que eu nem mesmo pude ficar à vontade junto com a Sakura e a Tenten. Não, eu fui enfiada por minhas amigas traidoras entre o Sasuke – que parecia quase tão infeliz quanto eu por participar da brincadeira – e Naruto – que parecia mais contente do que nunca. Fiquei ainda mais sem graça com aquele arranjo, se é que isso era possível.

Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus, por que eu não podia ter nascido samambaia em vez de Hinata? Samambaias, tenho bastante certeza, jamais têm motivo algum para ficar constrangidas.

- Rodando a garrafa! – gritou Karin, uma garota aleatória e desimportante nesta história, girando a tal garrafa quando todo mundo finalmente se ajeitou em seu lugar e calou a boca.

Suspirei de alívio quando a tampa apontou para um daqueles garotos que eu nunca havia visto na vida. Ele pediu consequência, a galera o mandou beijar uma parede e, depois da tarefa concluída, giraram a garrafa novamente.

Dessa vez o escolhido foi Naruto-kun.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Obriguei meu coração idiota a ficar quieto. Qual é, até parece que alguém realmente faria o garoto me beijar. Até porque, contrariando toda a teoria de que essa opção é coisa de mulherzinha, Naruto escolheu verdade.

- E aí, quem é que você acha que é a garota mais gata desta festa? – perguntou alguém.

Que pergunta imbecil, pensei, tentando abafar aquele pensamento insistente que piscava no fundo da minha consciência.

_Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Por favor. Diga Hinata_.

- A Sakura-chan – respondeu ele, sorridente.

Engoli em seco e baixei os olhos.

Certo, eu não podia exatamente dizer que estava surpresa com aquela resposta. Eu desconfiava que Naruto-kun gostava da minha amiga cor-de-rosa havia tempos, para falar a verdade, mas ouvir da boca dele era muito pior.

Se bem que ele não disse que gostava dela. Só que ela era a garota mais gata da festa...

Mas acho que, na linguagem dos garotos, isso quer dizer exatamente a mesma coisa.

Não tive coragem o suficiente para olhar para a Sakura. Ela devia estar morrendo de pena de mim. A pobre nerd de coração partido.

Está vendo por que eu não queria participar daquela porcaria de jogo?

Acho que Tenten-san percebeu que eu estava prestes a cair no choro, porque gritou algo como _Bem, bem, o jogo tem que continuar_, e colocou aquela estúpida garrafa para girar novamente.

E ela girou, girou... parou. Virada para mim.

Bom, não exatamente para mim. Parecia meio indecisa entre Sasuke-san ou a coitada aqui, mas, francamente, depois daquele fora implícito que eu havia levado, não estava nem aí. Contanto que não vissem aquilo como uma boa oportunidade para mandar que Sasuke-san e eu nos beijássemos, eles que resolvessem o que diabos fazer com a gente.

É. Só que eles ainda não pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Caiu na nerd. Definitivamente.

- De jeito nenhum. Tá na cara que está apontando pro Sasuke. Olha aqui.

- Para mim, parece estar no meio certinho.

- Ah, deixa pro Sasuke. Qual é a graça de deixar na Hinata? Todo mundo sabe que ela vai pedir verdade e, francamente, qual é a coisa mais secreta que ela tem para nos contar? Que é apaixonada pelo Naruto?

Nossa, legal todo mundo ter percebido isso. Devia estar todo mundo morrendo de dó de mim naquele momento. Bacana.

Até o Naruto ficou meio sem graça com aquele comentário. Acho que também ficou com pena de mim. Ah, meu Deus. Para que eu fui nascer?

- Tive uma ideia – gritou Neji-nii-san, fazendo com que todo mundo ficasse quieto para escutá-lo. – Momento constrangedor: os dois irão lá para cima, para a tal da cartomante, e vão perguntar a ela se o relacionamento deles tem futuro.

- Relacionamento? – debochou alguém, rindo alto.

- Isso aí. Vai ser engraçado. É para ficar até o final, fazer perguntas, escutar tudo o que a mulher tiver para dizer. Enfim, é para agir feito um casal de verdade.

- Qual é a graça nisso? – perguntou Sasuke, entediado.

Eu não disse nada. Estava com vergonha. Embora aquilo parecesse bem menos pior do que outras coisas que eles pudessem sugerir, eu não era muito boa naquela coisa de _zoar_. Eu não saberia como fingir, apenas de brincadeira, que era namorada do Sasuke-san.

Mas que pombas eu deveria dizer? _Não, obrigada, acho que vou me esconder no banheiro para dar uma chorada. Vejo vocês depois_? Nem pensar.

De modo que, ainda que eu não estivesse nem um pouco a fim, eu sabia que acabaria cumprindo o desafio.

Ou, pelo menos, tentaria cumpri-lo.

**x x x **

Cara, eu juro que não sei por que resolvi dar ouvidos à besta do Naruto e participar daquele jogo idiota de Verdade ou Desafio. Provavelmente era o nível de álcool no meu sangue.

Eu odeio esses jogos. Tipo assim, eles não passam de uma desculpa para aquele bando de sem noção conseguir pegar alguém. Tem coisa mais retardada ou patética do que isso?

Eu não preciso de um jogo para beijar uma menina. Eu sou o Sasuke. Só o que eu preciso é... bem, uma menina.

- Deixa de ser chato, teme – berrou Naruto, idiota como sempre. – Você veio pra essa festa só pra ficar bebendo, por acaso? Vamos lá. Vamos dar uma zoada.

Odeio quando esse imbecil fala que quer dar uma _zoada_.

- É, Sasuke, deixa de ser do contra – disse Neji, me empurrando para a sala da Yamanaka e me largando em uma rodinha de pessoas bêbadas e felizes. – É só um jogo. Relaxe e curta o momento.

E, assim, acabei metido naquela merda.

Para você ter noção do nível de idiotice do negócio, o primeiro cara para quem a garrafa apontou teve de beijar uma parede. Fala sério, que tipo de débil mental aceita beijar – de língua, ainda por cima – uma porra de uma parede?

Só um jogador de verdade ou desafio, mesmo.

Aí giraram a garrafa de novo e ela apontou para o Naruto.

- Verdade! – gritou ele, todo feliz.

- Quem é que você acha que é a garota mais gata da festa?

Puta que o pariu. O Naruto tinha que ser mesmo muito anta para não ter percebido ainda que a Hyuuga, a prima do Neji, tinha uma queda – ou melhor, um tombo, um precipício – por ele. Não me pergunte o que ela viu naquela bosta. Eu também não sei. Mas que era de conhecimento comum que ela gostava dele, era; por isso pensei que o mané pelo menos teria a delicadeza de dar uma disfarçada no assunto, fingir pensar um pouco antes de responder, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Tá certo que eu não tenho o costume de estender essa mesma cortesia para as garotas que gostam de mim, mas o caso é completamente diferente. Primeiro porque os números são outros – algo como cem vezes maior, no meu caso. Segundo porque...

Bem, porque eu sou o Sasuke. Eu não tenho essa mania do Naruto de viver querendo agradar todo mundo o tempo todo, afinal de contas.

Mas ele não se tocou e respondeu prontamente:

- A Sakura-chan.

Àquela altura eu já estava quase bocejando na cara do pessoal, de tanto tédio. E, tenho que admitir, estava começando a ficar meio com sono por causa de toda aquela bebida que eu tinha ingerido, também.

Não bêbado. É preciso uma quantidade absurda de álcool para me deixar bêbado, que fique claro.

Aí alguém girou novamente a tal garrafa e, quando ela parou, apontava para o espaço vazio entre Hyuuga Hinata e eu.

"Ah, ótimo", pensei. Provavelmente agora a cabeça limitada desse pessoal pensaria que a melhor ideia nesse caso era mandar que nós dois nos beijássemos. Não que eu tivesse qualquer problema com beijo, aliás. Eu gosto de beijo. Quanto mais beijo, melhor.

Mas, não sei não... Essa Hinata parece ser tão tímida, tão na dela. Qualquer coisa faz essa menina ficar vermelha e gaguejando – isso quando ela cria coragem para abrir a boca. Duvido que ela já tivesse beijado alguém antes. E também não acho que ela fosse ter vontade de beijar justamente na frente daquela galera toda.

Mas, tanto faz. Quem sou eu para saber o que essa menina estranha pensava, afinal de contas? Garotas são loucas.

- Já sei – gritou o Neji abestalhado. – Momento constrangedor: os dois irão lá para cima, para a tal da cartomante, e vão perguntar a ela se o relacionamento deles tem futuro.

Olhei para aquele projeto de ser humano como se ele tivesse começado a balir. Era a ideia mais idiota que alguém já teve – tirando, talvez, a da Yamanaka de contratar uma cartomante para aquela festa.

- Vai ser engraçado – insistiu ele. – É para ficar até o final, fazer perguntas, escutar tudo o que a mulher tiver para dizer. Enfim, é para agir feito um casal de verdade.

- E qual é a graça nisso? – perguntei.

De repente todo mundo estava rindo e aprovando a ideia do infeliz. A coitada da Hyuuga parecia que não sabia muito bem se explodia de vergonha ou se chorava por causa da anta do Naruto. Pensei que ela fosse dizer que não queria fazer aquilo, mas não. Ela só ficou lá, parada, olhando para o chão com cara de boba.

Certo. Saquei. Vamos fazer essa merda.

- Cretino – fuzilei Neji com o olhar, colocando-me de pé.

Fomos praticamente escoltados até o segundo andar da casa por toda aquela gente, todo mundo rindo e gritando coisas sem sentido. Eu não entendo nada dessa bobagem de cartomante, mas será que existe essa coisa de atendimento coletivo? A mulher ia mesmo deixar aquela cambada toda entrar em seu, hã, consultório?

Bati na porta onde a tal estava instalada. "Não esquece da nerd!", alguém gritou, empurrando a pobre Hyuuga para cima de mim.

Certo. Podia ser pior. Eles podiam ter me mandado para dentro daquele cafofo com a Sakura. Aposto que ela ficaria toda tipo "Oh, Sasuke-kun, vamos ver quantos filhos nós teremos", ou coisa assim. Pelo menos a Hyuuga não falaria nada.

Literalmente.

- Entre – ouvi a voz abafada da mulher por trás da porta.

- Segura a mão dela! – gritou Neji atrás de nós. – Segure a mão dela!

Cara. Será que ele realmente tinha um pingo de consideração pela prima dele? A coitada só faltou morrer quando eu, com um suspiro resignado, peguei aquela mãozinha gelada dela na minha.

Entramos no quarto.

Quero dizer, no que já havia sido um quarto. Porque o recinto estava absolutamente irreconhecível. Eu já havia ido a outras festas na casa da Yamanaka, e, se me lembro bem, aquele quartinho era conhecido como recanto dos amassos (nome imbecil, eu sei), mas no momento estava mais para Casa de Madame Safira. Não estou brincando. Tinha incenso, cortina de miçangas, vela aromática, cristal e santo para tudo quanto é lado. Deu até medo.

Atrás de uma mesinha coberta por uma toalha escura e cheia de estrelinhas estava a cartomante. Ela era meio velha e assustadora, para falar a verdade, meio como uma bruxa. Não que eu tenha medo de bruxas, aliás. Mas que era assustador, isso era.

- Aproximem-se, meus jovens – disse ela, sorrindo com todos os dentes. O que acabou sendo ainda mais medonho, para falar a verdade. – E deixem a porta fechada.

Obedeci, arrastando a Hyuuga comigo. A mulher indicou o banco de madeira para que nos sentássemos.

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

Comecei a falar, já que obviamente minha pseudo-namorada não estava disposta a abrir a boca:

- Então. Eu e a Hyyy...nata – emendei depressinha. Quero dizer, que tipo de cara chamaria a namorada pelo sobrenome? – estamos namorando há uns meses – precisei me conter para não revirar os olhos diante de tanta idiotice. – E ela quer porque quer saber se a nossa relação tem futuro.

Bom, o que foi? De jeito nenhum eu ia dizer que a ideia de consultar uma cartomante havia sido minha. E daí que também não havia sido da Hyuuga? Pelo menos ela é uma garota. Não seria considerada boiola por causa disso, nem nada.

- É verdade, minha jovem? – perguntou a bruxa, digo, cartomante, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

O quê, a mulher estava duvidando da minha palavra? Só porque eu não havia me dado ao trabalho de disfarçar o tédio na minha voz?

A Hyuuga, mais vermelha do que eu havia julgado ser humanamente possível, gaguejou um tímido _sim_.

Eu voltei a encarar a mulher, impaciente.

- Então... dá para ler aí a nossa sorte e descobrir se vamos viver felizes para sempre? – perguntei.

Ela fez uma cara de profunda desaprovação para mim, como se eu tivesse sugerido que ela engolisse sua bola de cristal ou coisa parecida.

- Não é assim que funciona, rapaz. Eu preciso me concentrar primeiro. Você ser incrédulo dessa maneira também não ajuda em nada.

_Rapaz_. Puta que o pariu, a mulher falava igualzinho a minha tia Akiko.

Por via das dúvidas, resolvi calar a boca. Quanto mais cedo acabasse aquela zica, melhor.

A mulher, então, fechou os olhos e começou a nos benzer com uma água com um cheiro meio suspeito, e falar um monte de palavras sem sentido nenhum. A Hyuuga olhava para ela com uma cara tão assustada que dava até um pouco de vontade de rir. Depois, a louca da cartomante começou a passar um incenso perto da nossa cara, juntou as palmas das mãos e ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse rezando.

Achei que ela fosse pegar aquelas cartinhas que eles sempre usam nos filmes para ler a sorte dos outros, mas parece que na vida real as coisas não acontecem bem assim, por que a mulher simplesmente começou a falar:

- Eu vejo... vejo com bastante clareza, agora.

Esperei calado. Se ela pensava que eu ia começar a fazer perguntas e mais perguntas, todo interessado, podia esquecer.

- Você não ama esse rapaz – disse a cartomante, olhando para a Hyuuga com uma careta de pena. – Não o ama, ainda. Você gosta daquele outro jovem... Mas o coração dele pertence à bela garota de cabelos rosados.

Ah, não, vai tomar no cu. Sério, que tipo de linguagem era aquela que a mulher estava usando? Parecia a porcaria da rainha! "O coração da jovem princesa não pertence ao príncipe consorte". Dá um tempo.

Eu não fazia ideia de como ela sabia sobre o Naruto e a Sakura, e, francamente, não queria saber.

A Hyuuga, por outro lado, pareceu chocada ao ouvir as palavras da cartomante. Corou e baixou os olhos, fazendo uma força danada para não chorar. Tadinha. Até aquela mulher já sabia que ela havia levado um fora da anta loira.

- Mas não se preocupe. Esse jovem vai tirar o outro rapaz da sua cabeça em um instante, você vai ver. Está escrito. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

Eu a encarei, perplexo. _Escrito onde, Senhor_? A mulher era completamente pirada.

- Feitos um para o outro? – ecoei, incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo. Veja bem, ela atenua os seus defeitos, enquanto você atenua os dela – explicou ela. – Na verdade, vocês precisam um do outro para ser realmente felizes. Por exemplo, na sua primeira reencarnação...

Ok. Rá, até parece.

Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou adepto à monogamia, obrigado. Não tenho a menor intenção de comer o mesmo arroz com feijão pelo resto da vida. Em segundo lugar, eu não conheço Hyuuga Hinata. O máximo que eu já falei com ela foi, tipo, _oi_, e isso só porque ela é minha vizinha e mora com o primo, que é um dos meus melhores amigos, apesar de ser tão otário. De modo que as chances de ela ser a minha alma gêmea ou sei lá o que eram iguais as de o Naruto descobrir a cura da AIDS.

Ou seja: eram menores do que zero.

Céus. Por favor, Deus, não permita que a Hyuuga seja louca como a Sakura e acredite na previsão dessa cartomante pirada. Só o que eu não preciso é de mais uma garota maluca no meu pé para atrapalhar as minhas ficadas com mulheres de verdade.

- Olha aqui, madame cartomante, acho que está havendo um pequeno engano – disse eu, cortando todo aquele papo de vidas passadas que a mulher estava arengando. – Só estamos aqui por causa de um desafio. A Hyuuga e eu não temos nada um com o outro.

- Obviamente que não! – declarou ela. – Vocês não são capazes de criar um relacionamento sozinhos. Isso porque você – ela apontou para a Hyuuga – só vê esse rapaz como um sujeito vazio e arrogante, e você – ela apontou para mim. – Só vê essa garota como uma nerd tímida e desajustada. Vocês não se conhecem de verdade.

Olhei para a Hyuuga, bestificado. _Vazio e arrogante_? Será que era essa a imagem que ela tinha de mim de verdade? Absurdo. Eu sou foda. Só isso. Não sou nem um pouco vazio. Nem arrogante. Só reconheço a minha superioridade.

Mas, a julgar pelo modo como a Hyuuga ficou desconfortável, olhando com um um súbito interesse para o padrão de estrelas na toalha de mesa da cartomante, deu para perceber que era exatamente o que ela achava de mim.

Bem, quanto a mim, tenho que dizer que eu realmente pensava que ela era uma nerd tímida e desajustada. Mas isso era mais ou menos o que todo mundo da escola pensava. E não é nenhum defeito tenso do tipo _vazio_ e _arrogante_.

Vou te contar, viu. Eu estava gostando cada vez menos daquela cartomante lunática.

- Certo, certo. – disse eu, sarcasticamente. – É só isso? Minha alma gêmea e eu podemos nos mandar agora?

- Vocês precisam ver o lado um do outro. – continuou a sujeita, me ignorando completamente. – Precisam se colocar no lugar um do outro antes de perceber o que estou dizendo.

Ô bosta. O que ela estava sugerindo, afinal de contas? Que eu fosse viver a vida da Hinata e ela a minha? Rá, muito engraçado (NÃO).

Eu já estava ficando de saco cheio de tudo aquilo, para falar a verdade.

- Muito obrigado pelo consulta, senhora – disse eu, colocando-me de pé e puxando a Hyuuga para que ela se levantasse também, antes que a cartomante dissesse a ela que eu seria o pai de seus belos gêmeos. – Mas precisamos ir.

Mas acho que a cartomante não gostou muito disso, porque levantou-se imediatamente e começou a falar umas coisas esquisitas em uma língua que eu nunca havia ouvido antes. Foi bem assustador, principalmente na hora em que a fumaça dos incensos dela começou a girar ao meu redor e da Hyuuga de um jeito macabro demais.

Cara, impressão minha ou a mulher estava rogando praga na gente?

- Vá! – gritou ela, enlouquecida, parecendo achar alguma coisa particularmente engraçada, pela maneira histérica como ela ria. – Podem ir embora! Mas, aviso logo, o efeito não passará enquanto vocês não aprenderem a conhecer completamente o lado um do outro! Aviso logo!

É. Definitivamente era praga.

Pode me chamar de covarde, mas eu dei no pé. Corri, mesmo. Não porque estivesse com medo da mandinga que a cartomante estava fazendo, porque eu não estava, mas simplesmente para evitar que ela começasse a jogar todas aquelas imagens de santo na minha cabeça. Vai saber o que é que se passa na mente de cartomantes enfurecidas.

E, cara, a Hyuuga também correu. Eu não fazia ideia de que aquela garota pudesse correr tanto quanto eu, mas ela me surpreendeu. Atravessou aquela porta mais rápido do que você poderia dizer _pai Oxum_.

- Gente, que coisa, o que aconteceu lá dentro? – perguntou a besta do Neji, que, é claro, havia ficado do lado de fora o tempo todo esperando a gente sair, quando nos viu naquele desespero todo para fechar o portal do inferno.

- N-neji-nii-san... p-praga! E-eu acho q-que ela nos rog-gou praga! – balbuciou a Hyuuga, quase chorando de tanto desespero enquanto tentava recobrar o fôlego.

Tadinha. Ela devia ser do tipo supersticiosa.

- Praga? – ecoou ele, olhando para mim com aquela cara de abestalhado.

- Pois é – disse eu. – A louca da cartomante começou falar que a sua prima e eu fomos feitos um para o outro, depois disse que a gente tinha que fazer sei lá o quê, aí começou a falar uns negócios em latim ou hebraico, tanto faz, e fez uma fumaça fedida rodar em volta da gente, acho que com um ventilador escondido em algum lugar...

Todo mundo me olhou com uma cara de espanto indescritível. Acho que eles pensaram que eu estava zoando.

- Cara – disse eu, por fim, cansado demais para continuar falando. – Eu bebi demais. Quero ir para casa.

Sério. Porque idiotice demais em um dia só também cansa. E muito.

* * *

**Oi, gente! :)**

**Essa é uma fic que eu já estava planejando há um bom tempo. Uma amiga minha me aconselhou fervorosamente a não fazê-la em primeira pessoa, e que não fosse com o casal SasuHina (cheguei a cogitar um SaiSaku, que é um casal que também me encanta), mas não dá para pedir a uma pessoa que abra mão de seus dois grandes vícios, certo? rs**

**De qualquer maneira, tentei escrever nessa linguagem mais fácil e simples - no melhor estilo _menos é mais_. Não sei se deu certo... isso vocês é quem têm que me dizer .-.**

**Bem, é isso! Críticas serão muito bem recebidas. :B**

**Beijos, até o proximo capítulo!**


	2. Só pode ser um pesadelo!

**Alguém como você**

**Só pode ser um pesadelo!**

**Acordei no dia** seguinte com uma música desconhecida tocando em meu criado mudo. Coisa estranha, já que eu não me lembrava de ter nenhum rádio ou aparelho de música no criado mudo do meu quarto – só um abajur. Na verdade eu não uso qualquer tipo de despertador aos sábados, apesar de, por hábito, acordar mais ou menos às sete horas da manhã.

Atordoada e sonolenta demais para abrir os olhos, rolei preguiçosamente pela minha cama e caí de barriga no chão. E, tenho que dizer, aquilo doeu um bocado.

Só que a minha cama é, graças à generosidade de meu querido papai, uma belíssima e pomposa cama de casal. Posso rolar por ela à vontade. Raramente isso me causa um tombo – exceto quando eu acabo me empolgando demais ao me espreguiçar.

Além do mais, o chão onde eu havia batido era de assoalho. Mas o chão do meu quarto não é de assoalho. É coberto por um felpudo carpete cor-de-rosa.

Confusa, apoiei os braços no colchão daquela cama de solteiro coberta por lençóis índigos e me coloquei de pé. Eu tinha bastante certeza de que não havia colocado uma gota sequer de álcool na boca na noite anterior, de modo que não havia ficado bêbada, feito sexo com um estranho e por acaso passado a noite na casa dele. Para falar a verdade, eu me lembrava perfeitamente bem de Neji empurrando Uchiha Sasuke e a mim para dentro de seu carro, depois de todo aquele incidente medonho da cartomante na festa da Ino, dizendo que a gente estava mesmo precisando de uma boa noite de sono – acho que ele não acreditou muito na história de que aquela cartomante havia rogado praga na gente, no fim das contas - e depois de ter ido dormir tranquilamente em meu quarto, com minha cama de casal e meus lençóis brancos com florzinhas em azul-bebê.

Então, me diz, o que é que eu estava fazendo naquela manhã em uma cama de solteiro com lençóis da cor índigo?

Olhei para baixo novamente, como que para me certificar de que não havia mesmo nenhum carpete por ali. E, tenho que dizer, isso fez com que eu levasse um susto fenomenal.

Porque foi aí eu notei que o chão parecia bem mais distante do que de costume. E que meus pés pareciam realmente enormes lá em baixo. E que eu estava nua da cintura para cima. E que meus seios haviam desaparecido completamente. E que havia um volume estranho em minha... cueca?

Epa. Espera aí um minuto!

Respirando com dificuldade, ergui a cabeça para olhar ao redor. Aquele certamente não era o meu quarto. Aquelas paredes azuis não eram minhas. Aquela bancada toda organizadinha com certeza não era minha. Aquela cesta de basquete pendurada atrás da porta não era minha. Aquele guarda-roupa pequeno e com portas pintadas de branco também não era meu. E aquele espelho pendurado na parede com a cara de Uchiha Sasuke olhando apavorado para mim definitivamente não era meu.

Calminha aí. O que a cara de Uchiha Sasuke estava fazendo no espelho me encarando de volta com uma expressão que eu tinha bastante certeza que deveria estar estampada no MEU rosto?

Oh. Meu. Deus.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Tombei para trás, derrubando no chão, com aquelas mãos gigantescas que não me pertenciam, o rádio relógio e o desconhecido abajur de papel de arroz que estavam no criado mudo. O que diabos significava aquilo? Levantei novamente as manoplas para tocar o meu rosto e, no espelho, Uchiha Sasuke imitou o meu gesto. Tentei me movimentar o mais depressa possível, mas o sujeito me espelhava com precisão. Oh meu Deus.

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Não, não um sonho; um pesadelo. Um pesadelo daqueles bem estranhos.

"Só que", pensei, sentido a palma da minha mão (ou da mão de Uchiha Sasuke, eu não saberia dizer ao certo) começar a suar por causa do pânico, "quando a gente está sonhando, não sabe que está. Tudo faz sentido, por mais estranho que seja".

E, cara, aquilo não estava fazendo sentido nenhum.

Além do mais, tudo era muito nítido e real. Eu sentia todas as coisas ao meu redor, inclusive aquele já mencionado volume desconfortável e constrangedor entre as pernas. E fome. E um pouco de frio por estar seminua. Como é que eu podia estar sonhando se era capaz de sentir perfeitamente todas aquelas coisas?

Mas aquilo também não podia ser real. Não era possível. Esse tipo de coisa só acontecia nos filmes. Eu devia estar delirando por conta de ter dormido tão poucas horas na noite anterior.

É, estava explicado. Devia ser isso.

De modo que corri para debaixo das cobertas e fechei os olhos com força, esperando que, quando eu os abrisse novamente, estivesse outra vez em meu quarto, com nada além das minhas coisas ao redor e meu rosto me encarando de volta quando eu olhasse no espelho.

Só que isso não aconteceu. Quando abri os olhos, eu ainda estava naquele quarto masculino, com todas aquelas paredes azuis e a bancada organizada. E meus seios ainda não haviam reaparecido.

Sentei-me na cama depressa, sobressaltada, ao ouvir alguém abrindo a porta do quarto. Então quem entrou foi ninguém menos do que Uchiha Mikoto. A mãe do Sasuke.

- Sasuke, está tudo bem? – perguntou a ela, evidentemente preocupada. – Eu ouvi você gritando. O que aconteceu?

Eu fiquei ali, encarando a mulher, totalmente perplexa. Cara. Ela me chamou de Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto havia me chamado de Sasuke! A própria mãe do sujeito estava me confundindo com ele. _O que diabos estava acontecendo?_

Bem, o que eu deveria dizer a ela? "Não, não está tudo bem, Sra. Mikoto, já que eu não sou o Sasuke, e sim a Hinata, e acordei hoje de manhã misteriosamente no corpo do seu filho. Foi por isso que eu gritei"? Até parece! Só se eu quisesse ir parar em um manicômio – ou casa de repouso, como meu pai disse uma vez que seria o politicamente correto de se dizer para não ofender os malucos.

Por isso, mesmo que eu tivesse pensado todas aquelas coisas, só o que eu consegui dizer foi:

- Hã, eu caí da cama.

Só que o que eu ouvi saindo da minha boca foi a voz profunda e grave de Uchiha Sasuke – embora, com todo o pânico que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, ela não estivesse assim tão profunda ou grave –, e não a minha vozinha fina de menininha, o que causou mais um sobressalto em mim. A Sra. Mikoto, porém, apenas sorriu e, sem perceber o quanto eu estava desesperada, disse:

- Será que eu vou ter de voltar a colocar grades ao redor da sua cama, como quando você era pequeno? Anda, levante-se e desça para tomar o café da manhã antes que Itachi coma todas as panquecas e não deixe nada para você.

Assenti bobamente e assisti paralisada enquanto ela saía do quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si. Minha Nossa Senhora das garotas inocentes e puras, o que diabos eu iria fazer? Como é que aquilo havia acontecido? Meu Deus!

Foi então que eu comecei a chorar.

Sério. Eu simplesmente não pude evitar. Quero dizer, você também choraria se tivesse ido dormir um dia como uma garota e acordasse na manhã seguinte como seu vizinho, ainda por cima com um pênis que parecia ter vida própria dentro de suas calças. O que mais eu poderia fazer além de chorar? É sério. Se aquilo realmente não fosse um sonho, como estava parecendo, eu iria ter de ficar no corpo de Uchiha Sasuke pelo resto da minha vida? Isso não podia acontecer. Não dá para uma pessoa simplesmente se acostumar a ser Uchiha Sasuke depois de passar dezessete anos sendo Hyuuga Hinata. Isso é totalmente impossível.

De modo que eu continuei chorando e soluçando ali por um bom tempo. E, quando me olhei novamente no espelho, só chorei ainda mais, embora a imagem de um cara como Sasuke chorando desesperadamente fosse um tanto quanto engraçada de se ver.

Aposto que ninguém, além dos pais e do irmão dele, jamais o viu chorar.

Acho que eu provavelmente passaria o dia inteiro ali chorando se não tivesse ouvido, naquele momento, alguém gritando "Ei! Ei, psiu!" do lado de fora da janela daquele quarto. Ainda soluçando e com o rosto um pouco vermelho por causa daquele chororô todo, corri para a janela e levantei o trinco, abrindo o vidro o máximo que eu pude.

E lá estava, na sacada da casa ao lado, bem em frente à minha janela, o meu corpo, olhando para mim com uma expressão tão assustada quanto a minha. Tenho que dizer que é uma experiência realmente apavorante ver a nós mesmos do lado de fora do nosso corpo, mas enfim. Não era com isso que eu devia me preocupar no momento, e sim em descobrir quem é que estava me encarando através dos meus olhos. Embora eu tivesse uma boa ideia de quem poderia ser.

- U... Uchiha-san? – perguntei, um pouco hesitante.

- Hyuuga, é você?

**x x x**

Geralmente eu acordo nos sábados pela manhã com a droga do rádio relógio esgoelando uma música aleatória no meu criado mudo. Isso me mata de ódio, embora a culpa seja minha, que sempre me esqueço de desprogramá-lo para o final de semana. De modo que não estou exatamente acostumado a acordar de maneira gentil e angelical, se é que me entende.

Mas acordar com um grito estridente vindo da casa ao lado é, definitivamente, bem menos gentil do que o usual.

Sentei-me na cama de sobressalto, assustado com toda aquela barulheira logo pela manhã. Puta que o pariu, o que diabos aquele vizinho estava pensando? Que estava sozinho no mundo, por acaso?

Eu já estava jogando toda aquela coberta para o lado e preparando-me para ir até a janela para gritar umas poucas e boas para aquele filho de uma cadela quando, atordoado, me dei conta de que estava sentado em uma cama de casal – muito grande e confortável, por sinal. Só que eu durmo em uma humilde cama de solteiro. E minhas paredes são pintadas de azul, e não de rosinha como aquelas que estavam ao meu redor. E eu não tinha aquele tapete afofado cobrindo todo o chão do meu quarto. Nem aquela bagunça de livros em cima da minha bancada. Nem nada de toda aquela decoração 300% feminina, para ser mais direto.

Oh. Eu estava no quarto de uma garota.

Minha nossa! Será que eu havia bebido tanto assim na festa da lunática da Ino a ponto de não me lembrar de ter ido para a casa de uma garota para uma agitada noite de sexo? Não, definitivamente não. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente de ter pegado uma carona com o tosco do Neji e ido dormir em minha própria casa na noite anterior. Nada de garotas. Nada de sexo. Só eu e minha boa e velha cama de solteiro.

Ainda um pouco atordoado, tentado entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, deslizei a mão pelos meus cabelos.

Espera. Meus cabelos? Havia uma franjinha em minha testa. E meus cabelos não estavam desgrenhados e terminando em minha nuca, como sempre estiveram, e sim perfeitamente lisos, caindo até a metade das minhas costas. Não, de jeito nenhum. Aquilo definitivamente não era meu. Oh! Oh meu Deus!

Deslizei a mão pelo meu rosto descendo para o pescoço e o peito. O que era aquilo? Eu estava de pijama de flanela? Eu nunca uso pijama de flanela! Oh, não. E o que eram aquelas coisas que eu estava agarrando? Peitos? Dois peitos? Bom, acho que é o número normal de peitos para alguém ter, mas definitivamente não para um garoto como eu. Meu Deus, o que aqueles peitos estavam fazendo grudados no meu corpo?

Eu gosto de peitos, acredite, mas não quando eles estão _em mim_.

E, descendo ainda mais as minhas mãos, descobri que eu tinha uma cintura. Não estou brincando. Uma _cintura_. Fininha, como a de uma garota. O que aquela cintura estava fazendo ali?

Desci as mãos um pouco mais.

"OH NÃO", pensei, desesperado. Aquilo simplesmente não podia ser verdade.

Onde é que estava a porra do meu pinto?

Comecei a ofegar e olhar ao redor em desespero profundo. Verdade, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Um daqueles bem terríveis mesmo, em que você vai dormir como um garoto e acorda sem o seu pênis e com um par de peitos. O que diabos estava acontecendo? O QUE DIABOS ESTAVA ACONTECENDO?

- Calma, Sasuke, respira – murmurei para mim mesmo tentando manter a calma. Só que aquela voz não era minha. Não, aquela era uma vozinha fina e delicada de uma GAROTA.

Oh não. Eu havia me transformado em uma menina!

Corri para uma porta que eu pensava que era, sei lá, do banheiro, mas que no fim das contas era de um quartinho para roupas. Havia um espelho nesse quartinho para roupas. Um espelho grande que mostrava, encarando-me de volta com uma expressão tão desesperada quanto eu achava que a minha deveria estar, ninguém menos do que Hyuuga Hinata.

Cara, aquilo fez com que eu engasgasse fenomenalmente. Sério mesmo, fiquei até sem ar por causa de toda aquela crise de tosse. No espelho, a Hyuuga estava vermelha e também tossia um pulmão para fora. Que merda era aquela, afinal de contas?

- Err... calma, Sasuke – murmurei, a voz de Hyuuga Hinata saindo da minha garganta enquanto eu falava. – Isso é um pesadelo. Um pesadelo, só isso. Um delírio, talvez. Miragem. Alucinação. Efeito de drogas alucinógenas que colocaram em sua bebida sem você saber.

Saí daquele quartinho cambaleando, começando a ficar tonto de verdade. Eu achava que sabia bem o que era desespero – tipo quando a gasolina do carro acabou uma vez e eu estava em um lugar desconhecido, ou quando me perdi em Tóquio nas férias – mas, acredite, eu estava enganado. Nada, repito, nada se compara a acordar um belo dia no corpo de outra pessoa. Quero dizer, dá para imaginar como é... não ser você?

Pois é. Então tente imaginar o que eu estava sentindo.

Comecei a olhar ao redor compulsivamente, como se a resposta para toda aquela loucura estivesse em algum lugar do quarto de Hyuuga Hinata. Cara, o que é que eu ia fazer? Eu estava simplesmente ferrado. Quero dizer, eu não fazia a menor ideia de como me comportar como uma garota – principalmente uma, bem, uma nerd como a Hyuuga. Eu simplesmente não podia começar a viver a vida dela nem nada do tipo.

Mas será que eu poderia me sentar com a família dela e explicar calmamente que na verdade eu era o Sasuke, e que eles teriam de começar a me tratar como tal? Rá. Até parece.

O engraçado é que eu comecei a andar pelo quarto na pontinha dos pés, como se alguém em outro cômodo da casa pudesse me escutar e, ao me ver, acabar me desmascarando e me escoltando para fora de casa com seguranças armados e coisas assim. Só que ninguém faria isso, porque na verdade eu me parecia exatamente com Hyuuga Hinata, e ela não é bem o tipo de garota que as pessoas têm vontade de escoltar com armas.

Ela é até bem bonitinha, para falar a verdade. E tem peitos legais.

Bati a mão com força na minha testa. "Cala a boca, idiota", pensei, "Você está completamente ferrado e ainda assim está pensando nos peitos de uma garota – que, agora, são seus peitos. Você tem mais é que descobrir uma maneira de acordar desse pesadelo!"

Só que como eu poderia? Quero dizer, eu estava no corpo da Hyuuga. Isso significava que ela estava morta? Ou eu é quem estava morto? Ou será que ela havia simplesmente... ido parar no meu corpo também?

É isso! O grito na janela! A janela do meu quarto dava exatamente para a sacada de um dos quartos dos Hyuuga. Eu não tinha bastante certeza de qual, já que as cortinas do quarto estavam sempre bem fechadas, mas a julgar pelos babados pendurados nelas, eu tinha bastante certeza que eram do quarto de uma garota. E se eu tinha escutado tão bem aquele grito, provavelmente é porque alguém no meu quarto verdadeiro havia acabado de descobrir uma coisa super assustadora.

Tipo estar em um corpo onde não deveria estar. Isso é um motivo e tanto para gritar.

Cara, eu corri para aquela sacada feito um desesperado. Se aquilo fosse mesmo um sonho, eu tinha bastante certeza de que a Hyuuga não iria estar no meu corpo. Quero dizer, meus sonhos nunca têm tanta lógica assim. Provavelmente eu sonharia que o Bob Esponja estaria no meu quarto dando uma festa para minha tia-avó ou coisa parecida. Não que eu seja fã do Bob Esponja, aliás. É só o tipo de coisa que o meu cérebro imaginaria em um sonho, sabe como é.

Abri aquelas cortinas e me debrucei sobre o muro da sacada, fazendo "psiu, psiu" feito um desesperado para ver se o indivíduo que estava em meu quarto – eu estava certo, a sacada da Hyuuga fica bem em frente à minha janela – me ouvia e vinha falar comigo. Eu já estava quase desistindo quando a janela se abriu e EU apareci, olhando para mim com o rosto vermelho e inchado de tanto chorar.

Cara, que medo que aquela cena me deu. Eu estava me vendo do lado de fora do meu corpo! Eu o meu corpo estava chorando. _Chorando_. Acho que nem a minha mãe já teve o privilégio de me ver naquele estado.

Com certeza era uma garota que estava no meu corpo. COM CERTEZA.

- U-Uchiha-san? – soluçou a... o ser.

- Hyuuga, é você?

Oh, era. Definitivamente era.

* * *

**Capítulo curtinho para vocês! Não briguem comigo, o primeiro foi enorme!**

**Bem, bem, bem. Desculpem, tentarei ser mais rápida da próxima vez... tentarei. Época de provas, vocês sabem como é.**

**Reparei que muitas expressões que a Hinata usa, o Sasuke usa também. Acho que eu fiz isso para que os dois pensassem de uma maneira parecida... será? Nem eu me entendo quando escrevo, verdade. Rs.**

**Agora, quanto às reviews... OMG! Fiquei tão, mas tão feliz! Céus! Como assim? Vocês são fantásticas! Muitíssimo obrigada! Acho que nunca recebi tantas em um primeiro capítulo! Estou realizada, verdade!**

**Respondendo:**

_FranHyuuga: Rá! Desculpa o suspense, rs. É para garantir que você vai votar! Brincadeirinha :D_

_De qualquer modo... é. O Sasuke é arrogante mesmo. E um pouco vazio... tomara que a Hinata dê um jeito nisso! *-* Tipo, eu é que tenho que fazer ela fazer isso, né? Só depende de mim... nem sei por que eu escrevi tomara. Mas tomara! Rs._

_Obrigada pela review, fofa! *-* Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo!_

_lisa: Obrigada, flor! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e espero que goste também dos próximos capítulos! Obrigada mesmo!_

_Tilim: Uaau! Você acha mesmo? Olha que se você ficar me elogiando demais eu acabo me empolgando aqui, hein? Já empolguei, na verdade, mas abafa._

_Pois é, antes de escrever a fic eu pesquisei bastante no site para ver se encontrava alguma fic em que o Sasuke e a Hina trocavam de corpo porque eu não queria que ficasse parecendo plágio nem nada. Encontrei algumas em que o Sasuke trocava com a Sakura, mas SasuHina eu não achei... embora talvez eu não tenha procurado direito. Não importa, rs, o importante é que você gostou! *-* _

_Ah, é verdade. Pessoas ricas compram coisas absurdas. Vai entender. É como vela história do pônei, mesmo._

_A propósito, eu estava lendo aquela sua fic, Lembranças de Luz... menina, o que é aquilo? Choquei! Perfeita demais! Me apaixonei perdidamente pela história. Vou acompanhar, e pode esperar reviews-bíblias da minha parte, acredite. Estou lendo os últimos capítulos, mas me aguarde! _

_Suas reviews e seu carinho são muito bem vindos e aguardados, rs. Um beijo, flor! (:_

_Camila: É, eu adoro escrever em primeira pessoa porque acho que a gente mostra mais o que eles estão sentindo. Já escrevi em terceira algumas vezes... mas não é a mesma coisa. Ai ai! *-* SasuHina então, que é minha paixão eterna... já viu!_

_Muito obrigada pela review! Fiquei feliz mesmo! Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos. Beijos! (:_

_p.s.: tá difícil mesmo encontrar bons sasuhinas, né? Não que eu ache que me encaixo na categoria, mas alguns são realmente péssimos. Mas quando eu encontro um bom é tão perfeito! *-*_

_Roh Matheus: Que bom que gostou! É sempre legal saber que gostam daquilo que a gente faz, né? Muito obrigada mesmo, e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Izzy dL: Cara, posso contar um segredo? Eu ri alto escrevendo as coisas que o Sasuke dizia, rs. Tipo, se eu mesma não rir das piadas que escrevo, como é que eu posso esperar que os leitores gostem, né? Sei lá._

_Ou talvez eu seja uma babaca, rs._

_Fatão, Sasuke e Hinata são perfeitos juntos. Só falta eles descobrirem, hehe._

_Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos! (:_

_Michiko-chin: Que bom que não achou chatinha! Eu também acabei rindo, para falar a verdade, mas sei lá. Meu senso de humor às vezes é meio estranho!_

_Obrigada pela review, tá? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :)_

_Jhe: Obrigada pela review, espero que continue acompanhando! :D_

_Lidy-chan: Ah, é porque eu sou novata aqui. Quero dizer, eu já estive aqui antes, há um bom tempo, com outra conta e tudo, mas estou voltando só agora. _

_Você acha mesmo? Ah, obrigada! *-* Fico muito, muito feliz mesmo._

_Pois é, não segui o conselho. É que essa minha amiga acha que a Hinata é muito sonsa e não seria capaz de fazer o Sasuke passar por muitas situações constrandegoras... rá. Isso é porque ela não sabe o que eu tenho em mente. Muahuahuá!_

_Obrigada pela review, viu? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo curtinho..._

_Hime No 01: Gostou mesmo? Obrigada! *-*_

_Não se preocupe, continuação a caminho! Obrigada pela review, beijos! :)_

_Lell Ly: Jura? Então se eu demorar, pode meter o pau, viu? Rs._

_Mas prometo que sempre vou justificar minhas demoras se elas forem necessárias! :D_

_Ah, que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz, de verdade. Peço desculpas pelo segundo capítulo ter sido tão curtinho, mas espero compensar no próximo! Beijos! *-*_

_Luciana Fernandes: Que bom que gostou! Tomara que tenha curtido o segundo capítulo também! Beijos, e obrigada pela review :)_

_nana-chan: Não precisa se preocupar, estou continuando depressinha, rs._

_Que bom que gostou da fic, fico muito feliz. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijocas :D_

_gesy: Continuarei! o/_

_Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e prometo não demorar. Obrigada pela review! Beijos. :D_

_larissa: SasuHina rula. Casal mais perfeito não há, né? Ai ai._

_Obrigadíssima pela review! Espero que tenho gostado do segundo capítulo! _

_gnes Prates: Gostou mesmo? Uau, muito obrigada. É sempre maravilhoso quando alguém nos diz que escrevemos bem. Tipo, nada pior do que ler alguma coisa cheia de erros simples de gramática, né? Uma meleca._

_Prometo me esforçar para não demorar, viu? De verdade._

_Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinhos! (:_

**É isso, pessoal! Se bobear, as respostas para as reviews ocuparam mais espaço do que a fic! Hasuahs**

**Ok, brincadeira. Agradeço de coração a todos que leram e espero poder postar o próximo capítulo logo. Certo?**

**Beijos, e até a próxima! *-***


	3. Primeiros momentos no inferno

******Alguém como você**

**3. Primeiros momentos no inferno**

**Quase tive um ataque** cardíaco quando, cinco segundos depois, Uchiha Sasuke achou que era uma boa ideia usar _meu_ corpo para atividades suicidas.

Não estou brincando. O cara simplesmente subiu na mureta da varanda do meu quarto e começou a escalar a árvore do jardim de casa, que fica mais ou menos bem entre as nossas janelas, achando que era um orangotango ou sei lá o quê.

- O que está fazendo? – guinchei, sentindo minha nova voz masculina ficar fininha e aguda com o desespero. Como a de uma garota. – Você vai cair! Vai cair!

- Relaxa, está bem? Eu já fiz isso antes.

Bem, para ele era muito fácil falar. Quero dizer, não era o crânio dele que iria se espatifar se ele caísse lá de cima.

Se bem que ele é quem iria sentir a dor. O que era muito bem feito, nesse caso.

Então Sasuke simplesmente saiu passando de galho em galho, sem ligar a mínima para o meu cabelo se embaraçando todo atrás dele ou para o meu pijama branquinho se esfrangalhando, e em um piscar de olhos estava bem na minha frente, pendurado na janela. Afastei-me para lhe dar passagem e ele entrou, emporcalhando todo o assoalho do quarto com montes de folhas secas.

Só que, naquele momento, eu não estava ligando muito para as folhas secas. Isso porque eu estava perplexa! Se eu estava achando que me ver do outro lado da varando do _meu_ quarto era apavorante, aquilo não era _nada_ comparado a olhar para mim de frente, tão de perto. Não consegui deixar de esticar as mãos para cutucá-lo no rosto. Aquilo era impossível. Duplamente impossível, tipo _CARA COMO ASSIM _impossível. Impossivelmente mega-impossível é a ideia que estou tentando passar aqui.

Impossível era uma palavra que não saía mesmo da minha cabeça naquele momento.

- Ei, me larga – resmungou Sasuke, afastando minhas novas manoplas com um tapa estalado. – O que foi que você fez? O que foi que você fez para me meter nessa enrascada, Hyuuga?

Eu o encarei, chocada.

- O que q-quer dizer? Acha que fui _eu_ que fiz isso? A-acha que é culpa minha?

- Bem, _eu_ não fiz nada – disse ele, cruzando os braços e olhando para mim com uma expressão bem esnobe, como se eu tivesse acabado de implorar para andar em seu pônei ou coisa assim. – O que você quer que eu pense?

Olha, antes de me julgar, tente se lembrar de que eu estava em uma situação muito delicada. Verdade, nunca em minha vida eu briguei com ninguém, nem mesmo com Hanabi, minha irmã mais nova. Mas acho que eu estava com os nervos meio à flor da pele, porque quando vi eu já havia me atirado em Sasuke e estava sobre ele no chão, quase o estrangulando de verdade.

Ele simplesmente caiu e ficou ali, imóvel, me encarando como se eu fosse uma louca, em parte por causa da surpresa, em parte porque agora era mais fraco do que eu. Ha ha.

- Escute, Uchiha – disse eu, deixando a delicadeza de lado. Quero dizer, agora o cara estava no meu corpo. Ele conheceria até, hum, meus segredos mais íntimos, se é que me entende. Além do mais eu estava com muito, muito ódio. – Pense o que quiser, mas que pelo menos seja alguma coisa racional. Porque o que diabos uma garota inocente e pura como eu poderia fazer para vir parar nesse seu corpo _nojento_?

Ok, aquela parte era meio mentira. Sobre o corpo nojento, quero dizer. Porque, afora o incidente do pênis, que eu já havia resolvido com minha crise que choro – acho que ninguém consegue realmente ficar excitado enquanto chora –, o corpo de Sasuke não tinha nada de nojento. Ele era até bem gato, para falar a verdade.

Só que eu estava enfurecida demais para admitir uma coisa daquelas no momento.

Sasuke só ficou me encarando por um tempo, chocado. Finalmente ele conseguiu abrir a boca e dizer:

- Certo, tudo bem. Mas, se não foi você, então quem...?

Tive um estalo imediatamente. Quero dizer, convenhamos: em uma noite uma velha louca te diz que você precisa conhecer o lado de Uchiha Sasuke porque ele é sua alma gêmea e blá blá blá, e na manhã seguinte, BAM!, lá está você no corpo do citado indivíduo. Eu não acredito nessas coisas, mas se havia acontecido, então é porque o negócio era real.

- A cartomante! – gritamos em uníssono.

Nesse momento eu ouvi o barulho de passos no corredor e a voz da Sra. Uchiha chamando o nome do filho._Merde_. Agarrei a coberta imediatamente e atirei em Sasuke, deitando-me novamente sobre ele como se eu tivesse caído ali. Acho que ouvi um _Uff!_ vindo da parte dele – quero dizer, hello, aquele meu novo corpinho sarado não devia ser exatamente leve –, mas ignorei. De jeito nenhum eu deixaria a Sra. Uchiha _me_ ver lá dentro e arruinar a minha boa reputação.

Ela abriu a porta um pouquinho e enfiou a cabeça pela fresta.

- Sasuke, está tudo bem? – perguntou, parecendo preocupada. – Eu ouvi você gritando.

- É que, bem, eu caí – falei, tentando ignorar os beliscões que Sasuke me dava por debaixo da coberta.

- De novo?

Ela me lançou um olhar meio desconfiado, mas apenas revirou os olhinhos e deixou para lá.

- Desça logo, está bem? Itachi já devorou metade das panquecas e não sei se vou conseguir esconder as suas por muito tempo.

E depois disso ela saiu e fechou a porta novamente.

Imediatamente Sasuke começou a se remexer como um louco e acabou me jogando no chão.

- Ai, s-seu bruto – resmunguei, colocando-me de pé. – Vou acabar ficando toda dolorida.

- Eu é que vou ficar arregaçado se você continuar subindo em cima de mim – disse ele, esfregando meu pijama de flanela e jogando o cabelo para trás. Oh meu Deus, ele estava embolando meu cabelo todo. – Agora eu é que sou a menininha fraca, sacou? Quer que eu saia por aí todo roxo? As pessoas vão pensar que você saiu por aí praticando kick boxing.

Não respondi. Apenas o segurei pelos ombros e comecei a empurrá-lo em direção à janela.

- Você não pode ficar aqui – falei. – Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar! Se alguém da sua família te ver aqui no seu quarto, papai vai ficar sabendo, e vai ser o fim da minha vida. Certo? Vá embora, agora!

Sasuke me lançou o maior olhar de desprezo e pendurou-se na janela. Antes de sair, porém, virou-se para mim e disse:

- Me encontre em meia hora no portão. Não se atrase. Se eu tiver de passar um dia inteiro como garota, vou ficar maluco.

- Como se _eu_ quisesse passar um dia inteiro como _você._

Olha, eu não tinha nada contra Uchiha Sasuke. Na verdade, nunca em minha vida pensei que falaria com ele daquela forma. Mas acho que o fato do sujeito estar dentro do meu corpo fazia com que eu sentisse que estava falando com alguém muito próximo. Como se fosse comigo mesma, entende?

Sasuke foi embora sem responder. Depois de verificar que meu corpo estava são e salvo do outro lado da cerca, fui para o armário para escolher uma roupa qualquer para me vestir.

Normalmente eu tomaria um belo banho antes de sair de casa, mas, presumindo que Sasuke o fizera na noite anterior logo antes de dormir – na verdade, mais torcendo do que presumindo –, preferi pular essa parte. Não estava exatamente preparada para ver Sasuke pelado e esfregá-lo com um sabonete.

Embora eu saiba que um monte de garotas na minha escola morreria pela oportunidade. Exemplo um: minha amiga Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke tinha um montão de camisetas pretas, de modo que peguei uma dessas e vesti, junto com uma calça jeans que parecia estar mais limpinha. Fiz tudo isso automaticamente, tentando de verdade não pensar na situação geral em que eu me encontrava. Tipo como se eu estivesse sonhando.

Agora, vamos ver, onde é que ficava o banheiro? Saí para o corredor devagar, tentando não parecer muito perdida. Graças a Deus a porta do banheiro estava aberta, logo ao lado do quarto de Sasuke, de modo que não tinha como errar. Ainda bem que eu não estava com vontade de fazer xixi. Só precisava escovar os dentes e dar o fora dali depressinha para resolver meu pequeno problema.

Como eu estava com a boca de Sasuke, acho que não haveria problema em usar a escova de dentes dele, certo? Quero dizer, não é como se eu fosse pegar bactérias novas nem coisa do tipo.

Olhei para o copinho sobre a pia. Havia uma escova azul e uma verde.

Droga. Verde ou azul? Verde ou azul? Verde ou azul?

Verde ou azul?

Estou lhe dizendo, era como cortar o fio de uma bomba-relógio.

Enquanto eu estava ali, naquele dilema insolúvel, um cara de cabelos compridos incrivelmente parecido com Sasuke entrou e agarrou a escova de dentes azul. Eu só havia visto Uchiha Itachi algumas vezes nas férias e em alguns finais de semana, porque ele fazia faculdade fora e só vinha para casa quando encontrava tempo. Mas, vou lhe dizer, fiquei embasbacada. Ele também era muito gato e, tipo assim, mais velho.

Fiquei ali, secando o cara, totalmente sem-graça, até que ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse um alienígena.

- Qual é, cara? – perguntou ele com aquela voz de quem está morrendo de sono. – Eu, hein, até parece que nunca viu.

Pigarreei e desviei o olhar.

- Er... foi, hum, foi mal. – balbuciei. Isso aí, Hinata, _mucho__ macho. _– Quer que eu saia para você poder...?

Itachi simplesmente bufou e revirou os olhos. Depois de escovar os dentes, tirou as calças na minha frente e começou a fazer xixi.

Não estou brincando.

Fiquei completamente vermelha e virei a cara, desesperada. Oh meu Deus. Eu não tinha que ver aquilo. Eu definitivamente não tinha que ver aquilo. "O que eu faço agora?" pensei sonsamente.

"Fujam para os promontórios!", pensei novamente, mas não ia ser meio estranho se eu simplesmente saísse correndo dali?

De modo que fiquei lá, meio sem saber o que fazer, até Itachi puxar a descarga e dar uma enxaguada nas mãos. Depois me deu um soco no braço e saiu para o corredor.

Choquei.

Bom, fazer o quê. Ainda com o rosto vermelho – o que era uma coisa bem bizarra de se ver no espelho, Sasuke todo coradinho e sem jeito, haha – Peguei a escova verde e escovei os dentes. Sasuke tem dentes muito bonitos, bem brancos e certinhos.

"Ai, anta" pensei, enxaguando a boca e saindo novamente para o corredor. "Isso é hora de ficar pensando a respeito do belo trabalho do ortodontista do cara? Você tem mais é que descobrir um jeito de se livrar dessa enrascada."

Desci as escadas correndo, e já ia voar porta afora quando a Sra. Uchiha me parou antes que eu pudesse alcançar a maçaneta.

- O que é isso, Sasuke? Por que está com tanta pressa? – perguntou ela, agarrando minha mão e me arrastando para dentro da cozinha. – Eu fiz essas panquecas especialmente para você! O que é tão importante assim que não pode sequer esperar o café da manhã?

Ela forçou meus ombros para baixo e fui obrigado a me sentar à mesa, onde a Sra. Uchiha depositou um prato com cerca de noventa panquecas. Aparentemente, todas para mim.

Como é que eu ia comer aquilo tudo sozinha?

- Hum, obrigada, quero dizer, obrigado, mãe – balbuciei bobamente, revirando um garfo na mão. – Mas, sabe o que é? Eu não estou com muita fome.

Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse começado a balir.

- Do que você está falando, Sasuke? – perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Todos os dias você acorda com tanta fome que eu tenho que te segurar para que não coma a mesa.

Para ilustrar o que ela estava dizendo, meu estômago roncou alto. Droga de apetite de garoto!

- Coma.

Não tinha jeito. Bom, pelo menos não ia ser eu quem ia engordar com toda aquela panqueca. Peguei um garfo e uma faca, e já ia começar a comer quando a Sra. Uchiha me olhou de um jeito estranho.

- Desde quando você come panqueca com garfo e faca? – perguntou.

- Ahn...

- Você gosta das suas panquecas enroladas. Eu sempre imploro para você usar os talheres, mas você não me dá ouvidos! Sasuke, você está tão esquisito hoje...

Tentando parecer cool e descolado como Sasuke, dei de ombros e peguei uma das panquecas com a mão. Enrolei a dita cuja e enfiei o maior pedaço que pude na boca, feito um animal. Ou melhor, feito um garoto de verdade. Dá na mesma.

- Hum, _eftá_, errm, _delifiova_, mãe. – morrendo de vergonha, falei com a boca cheia. Eca, duplo eca. Mas eu precisava parecer um garoto. Coloquei-me de pé – _Obrifgada, _erm, _obrifgado_.

E assim, diante do olhar perplexo da Sra. Uchiha, saí pela porta da frente depressinha em direção ao portão da minha verdadeira casa.

Sasuke já estava me esperando.

**x x x **

Primeiro ela se joga em cima de mim e tenta me estrangular. Depois me sufoca com um cobertor.

Vou te contar, eu nunca pensei que a Hyuuga fosse do tipo enlouquecida.

Mas também, por que estou surpreso? Garotas são loucas. Todas elas.

- Você não pode ficar aqui. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar! – disse ela, me empurrando para a janela do _meu _quarto como se quisesse me atirar lá de cima. E olha que eu estava no corpo _dela_. – Se alguém da sua família te ver aqui no seu quarto, papai vai ficar sabendo, e vai ser o fim da minha vida. Certo? Vá embora, agora!

Dei uma boa olhada no meu corpo antes de sair. A Hyuuga, em apenas vinte minutos de uso, havia conseguido deixá-lo vermelho, descabelado, amarrotado e completamente emboiolado. Oh, céus, o que ia ser da _minha _reputação quando essa garota saísse por aí se parecendo comigo?

Eu não podia acreditar que minha mãe não havia percebido que havia uma maluca no lugar do seu filho. Era uma desnaturada mesmo.

- Está bem – falei, saindo pela janela. – Me encontre em meia hora no portão. Não se atrase. Se eu tiver de passar um dia inteiro como garota, vou ficar maluco.

Acho que ela resmungou alguma coisa enquanto eu agarrava o galho mais próximo daquela árvore do jardim dela, mas, francamente, eu nem escutei.

De volta ao quarto, não havia muito o que fazer a não ser me arrumar para sair.

Fui até aquele quartinho para roupas, acho que as garotas o chamam de _closet_, e procurei alguma coisa decente para vestir. O problema é que a garota devia ter uns novecentos pares só de calça. Como é que alguém pode ter tanta roupa?

Ok, vamos por partes: primeiro o sutiã.

Abri a gaveta e peguei o primeiro que vi na frente. Depois arranquei aquele pijama fora e tentei colocar aquela coisa nos meus novos peitos. Mas cara, como era difícil prender aquele troço (bem mais do que tirar)! Por que diabos alguém inventa uma coisa de abotoar atrás? Será que as garotas acham que é pratico ficar se contorcendo por meia hora só para abotoar uma droga de sutiã?

Tá vendo porque os homens são mais inteligentes? Você não vê por aí um homem com roupa de abotoar atrás. Tirando a gravata borboleta, que eu aposto que foi inventada por uma mulher, nossas roupas são bastante práticas.

Finalmente consegui abotoar aquela coisa e enfiei uma sandália sem aqueles saltos impossíveis de usar e um vestidinho azul aleatório. Fiquei surpreso como o negócio é confortável. Deixa as pernas da gente bem livres.

Não que eu estivesse curtindo usar vestido, nem nada.

Dentro do quartinho para roupas havia outra porta que dava para o banheiro. Parece que as pessoas ricas têm _closets _e banheiros em seus quartos. Fui até lá, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Pronto, limpinho e cheiroso para enfrentar o dia.

Se eu não estivesse no corpo de uma garota, estaria tudo perfeito.

Ainda andando devagarzinho para não chamar a atenção, como a escandalosa da Hyuuga havia feito lá em casa, saí para o corredor da casa dela. Vou te contar, ainda bem que o banheiro ficava no quarto dela, porque eu nunca iria encontrá-lo no meio de todas aquelas portas no corredor. Parecia que morava umas doze pessoas por lá, porque tinha quarto por todos os lados. Por que será que todos os ricos acham que precisam ter vinte quartos em uma casa onde moram quatro pessoas?

Havia uma escada também. De mármore, bem grande, descendo para a sala em uma espiral. Um exagero, se quer saber o que eu acho.

Mas enfim, quando eu estava me esgueirando por ali, pronto para escapar pela porta da frente, ouvi uma voz arrastada atrás de mim, provavelmente vinda do sofá:

- Seu cabelo parece um ninho de pombos.

Girei em meus calcanhares e dei de cara com a criatura mais esquisita que já vi: uma garotinha de uns doze anos de idade, muito parecida com a Hyuuga, toda vestida de preto. Parecia uma vampira, falando sério. Até as unhas estavam pintadas de preto, e ela segurava uma caneca da mesma cor com os dizeres: "SOU TÃO GÓTICA QUE CAGO EM PEQUENOS MORCEGOS". Isso para não mencionar o tamanho das olheiras dela.

Eu sabia que a Hyuuga tinha uma irmã, mas eu acho que nunca a havia visto antes. Deve ser porque os vampiros só saem para caçar na calada da noite.

De qualquer maneira, tentei parecer bobinha feito a Hyuuga.

- Ah, oi... maninha. – falei. Eu não sabia mais o que dizer, por isso comentei: – Gostei da sua caneca.

- Foi você quem me deu – respondeu ela, sem ao menos disfarçar a cara de tédio.

Fiquei surpreso com o fato de a Hyuuga ter senso de humor – aquela caneca era super adequada. Mas só o que eu disse foi:

- Ah.

Ficamos ali parados por cerca de um minuto, apenas olhando um para a cara do outro. Então notei que ela tinha um sanduíche de queijo na mão que parecia bem saudável e livre de sangue, por isso eu o peguei e disse:

- Então tá, te vejo mais tarde – e fui até a porta. A garotinha nem se incomodou em falar coisa alguma, nem que fosse um "devolva meu sanduíche, mortal". Por isso eu o comi.

Para falar a verdade, foi até bem mais fácil do que eu imaginei - não comer o sanduíche, mas perambular naquela casa. O pai da Hyuuga não apareceu, e o tapado do Neji devia estar dormindo até aquela hora. A única pessoa com quem eu havia topado era uma gótica anã que parecia que não ligaria a mínima se alienígenas perversos viessem e raptassem a irmã bem embaixo do seu nariz.

Fingir que era Hyuuga Hinata era bem fácil, pelo menos dentro de casa, porque não havia ninguém para desmascarar o impostor.

Saí para a rua e fiquei esperando encostado no portão. Enquanto eu estava lá, de boa, tratando da minha própria vida, o leiteiro passou e assoviou para mim como se eu fosse uma garota qualquer.

Filho de uma mãe.

Então, enquanto ele sorria com aquela cara de tarado, estiquei a mão e mostrei o dedo do meio para ele. O sujeito arregalou os olhos e quase caiu da bicicleta, provavelmente acostumado com a cara de ovelhinha corada da Hyuuga. Haha.

Vai mexer com quem tá quieto, otário.

Demorou mais ou menos uma vida para a Hyuuga finalmente sair de dentro da minha casa. Meu Deus, e quando saiu ela estava rebolando. Rebolando! Não de um jeito provocante nem nada, apenas natural.

Natural para uma garota, quero dizer. Estava me fazendo parecer um gay.

- Deixa essa porcaria parada, pelamordedeus – falei quando ela se aproximou, agarrando os quadris que costumavam ser meus para que eles parassem de se mexer. – Estou parecendo uma bicha!

Ela empurrou minhas mãos super rápido, como se eu estivesse tentando tirar suas calças.

- Não me agarra! – disse ela. – As pessoas vão pensar que estamos tendo um caso!

- Melhor do que pensarem que eu sou boiola.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão de reprovação total, como se eu tivesse acabado de cheirar um gatinho ou algo assim.

- Não seja preconceituoso. Não há nada de errado em ser homossexual.

Tentei erguer uma sobrancelha, mas descobri que a Hyuuga não era capaz de fazer isso, porque simplesmente não consegui. Então, em vez disso, apenas cruzei os braços.

- Oh, malz aê. Não sabia que você era lésbica.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e começou a ficar vermelha de verdade. Tipo assim, quem passasse na rua naquela hora veria uma versão totalmente baitolada de mim, todo coradinho e sem jeito. Oh, santo protetor dos garotos infelizes, o que foi que eu fiz para receber um castigo desses?

Eu sou o Sasuke. Eu nunca fui castigado em toda a minha vida.

- Eu não sou lésbica, tá? – guinchou ela, toda nervosinha. – Só não tenho esse preconceito idiota de que todo homem tem que ser machão.

Nem me fale. Afinal de contas, ela era a fim do Naruto. Vai ver que ela era mesmo chegada em um gay.

Mas não era hora de discutir as preferências sexuais de Hyuuga Hinata.

- Olha, esquece isso, está bem? – disse eu, pegando-a pelo braço e arrastando para a calçada. – Não foi para ficar de blá blá blá que eu te chamei aqui. A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa para dar um fim nessa situação – indiquei nossos corpos trocados.

- Eu sei. Mas o quê?

Ela ficou olhando para mim com aquela cara de cãozinho desamparado. Tadinha, eu tive que ficar com um pouco de dó dela. Quero dizer, não tanto dó quanto eu estava de mim mesmo, mas com um pouco de pena. Afinal de contas, esse negócio de ser outra pessoa tira mesmo a gente do eixo.

- Vamos para a casa da Yamanaka – respondi, começando a andar e arrastando-a atrás de mim. – Você vai pedir o telefone da cartomante e nós vamos procurá-la para que a vaca desfaça essa mandinga e tudo volte ao normal.

- Eu? – perguntou a Hyuu... bem, a Hinata. De que adiantava ficar com esse distanciamento agora, quando eu estava me hospedando no corpo dela? – Por que eu é que tenho de pedir?

- Porque você é a garota, aí não fica tão estranho.

Hinata me olhou como se eu fosse retardado.

- Que foi?

- Bem – disse ela. – Você é a garota agora.

Suspirei, resignado. O pior é que era verdade.

Cara, nunca eu iria me acostumar com aquilo.

- Por que simplesmente não ligamos para ela e pedimos o telefone? – sugeriu Hinata, arrastando os pés atrás de mim de um jeito que imagino que ela considerasse masculino. Só que não era.

- Você tem o telefone dela? – perguntei. – Porque eu não tenho.

Ela pareceu espantada em ouvir isso.

- Pensei que pessoas populares tivessem o telefone de todo mundo que fosse popular.

Franzi o cenho.

- Eu não sei o que quer dizer com isso, mas eu só tenho o telefone dos meus amigos. E de algumas garotas bem gatas, mas eu acabo apagando esses uma hora...

Ela me lançou um olhar de nojo. Dava para ver que ela não aprovava uma vida de alegrias como a minha.

De repente, enquanto estávamos andando tentando não chamar muita atenção – o que era meio impossível, porque um cara como eu chama a atenção até quando está todo encolhido feito a Hinata – uma menina maluca segurando um saco de pães começou acenar e a gritar do outro lado da rua:

- Hina! Hinata, aqui!

Deu para ver que a Hinata ia começar a acenar de volta, mas eu dei um tapa na mão dela e sorri amarelo para a tal garota. Se eu não estava enganado, era a Tenten, uma menina legal que às vezes aparece em umas festas por aí. Gente boa.

Não sabia que era amiga da Hinata.

Ela se aproximou e me deu um abraço, sorridente. Em seguida acenou discretamente, mega surpresa, para a verdadeira Hinata, pensando que era eu.

- Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, obviamente querendo dizer "o que você está fazendo com o Uchiha?".

Eu dei de ombros.

- Ah, você sabe. Dando uma volta.

Hinata estava engolindo em seco ao meu lado, dava até para ouvir.

- Importa-se se eu pegá-la emprestado por um minutinho? – perguntou Tenten, mais para Hinata do que para mim. – Só um instantinho.

Eu a acompanhei para um canto um pouco mais afastado, e deu para perceber que Hinata ficou totalmente desconfortável, provavelmente pensando que eu ia falar alguma besteira para a amiga dela. Que coisa, essas pessoas simplesmente não conseguem confiar na gente. Eu não sou nenhum idiota.

- Como assim você está perambulando por aí com o Uchiha? – perguntou Tenten, completamente pirando. – Desde quando vocês são _amigos_?

Acho que ela não estava querendo dizer exatamente amigos, mas enfim. Ignorei essa parte.

- A gente é vizinho, ué – respondi, tentando fazer aquela carinha inocente de nerd virgem. – O que tem de mais?

A menina me olhou como se eu fosse tapado.

- Hinata, vocês são vizinhos desde sempre, todo mundo já sabe disso. Agora, até onde eu sei, o cara é arrogante demais para trocar mais do que meia palavra com uma menina... bem, mais tímida, como você.

Olhei para ela totalmente chocado. Porra, será que todas as meninas daquela cidade achavam que eu era arrogante? Eu não era arrogante. Só não havia conversado com a Hinata antes porque... bem, parecia que ela não seria capaz de responder. Além do mais, eu achava que ela preferiria fica estudando do que conversando comigo.

Ah, eu não tinha nada que ficar me justificando para aquela Tenten.

- Ih, bobagem sua – respondi, tentando não mostrar o quanto _não _havia gostado daquela observação. – Sasuke é um cara superlegal. A gente conversa pra caramba.

Tenten me olhou como se eu tivesse acabado de levantar a saia do meu vestido e começado a fazer a dança da galinha.

- Olha, tudo bem – dei de ombros, tentando pensar em outra desculpa. – Olha, o negócio é o seguinte... estamos indo à prefeitura para resolver uma parada lá da vizinhança. Eu não queria ir, mas a minha mãe encheu o saco até eu...

- Hinata – Tenten me interrompeu, ainda com o olhar que a gente usa quando está falando com gente louca. – Sua mãe morreu há dez anos.

Oh, shit. Tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

Resolvi apenas fingir que estava com muita pressa.

- Olha, Tenten, foi um prazer ver você, mas eu não posso ficar batendo papo agora, tá? Te ligo depois – e, dizendo isso, fui depressinha para o lado da Hinata, antes que a outra resolvesse me fazer mais perguntas difíceis.

- Espera, Hinata!

Mas eu não esperei. Saí arrastando Hinata atrás de mim feito um maluco. Havia acabado de descobrir como era complicado sair de casa naquele estado.

- O que você disse para ela? – perguntou Hinata enquanto dávamos o fora dali. – Sério, tá na cara que ela queria saber o que eu estava fazendo com você. Ela deve estar ligando para a Sakura neste exato minuto para contar, então, por favor, não diga que falou que estamos namoran...

- Eu não disse – cortei.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, chegamos à casa da Yamanaka.

Dava para ver totalmente os destroços da noite anterior. Só quando estávamos ali, parados em frente à casa onde toda a desgraça aconteceu, dando uma olhada em todos aqueles copos de plástico e guardanapos de papel espalhados pelo gramado, é que me dei conta de que ainda eram, tipo, oito horas da manhã.

Provavelmente a dona da casa nem havia acordado ainda.

Droga.

- Senta aí, Hyuuga – disse eu, escolhendo um pedacinho do gramado menos imundo para me aconchegar. – Parece que a gente ainda vai ter que esperar um tempinho.

* * *

**Gostaria de pedir um milhão de desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo. Em minha defesa, só o que eu tenho a dizer é o seguinte: terceira etapa é foda.**

**Como estou de férias, vou escrever os capítulos e postá-los para vocês com mais rapidez, por isso, por favor, não me matem (rs)**

**Algumas pessoas aqui estão acompanhando "Acaso e Propósito" e, bem, devo pedir desculpas para vocês por esta também, e aproveitar para dar uma triste notícia: perdi todos os capítulos que havia escrito.**

**Oh, shit.**

**Pois é. Até o capítulo oito, foi tudinho para o ralo. De modo que vou precisar de um tempinho para me recuperar do golpe e voltar a escrevê-los, pessoal. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews tão carinhosas! Li muitas, muitas, muitas vezes. Foram vocês que me deram força para voltar com tudo com ACV. Obrigada, pessoal, espero que gostem deste capítulo e que me perdoem pela demora! (:**

**Milhões de beijos,**

**Plim Plom. **


End file.
